Ocho Columnas
by X-crow
Summary: Mientras se produce el torneo de los shamanes, un mal sellado por siglos, ha enviado a sus hombres para romper sus sellos, los cuales se encuentra a cargo de los apaches, pero los apaches están ocupado con el torneo y es responsabilidad de los descendiente de lo que sellaron el mal, detener aquellos hombres.


La primera columna se ha destruido

— ¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? —una anciana de una edad muy avanzada de baja estatura, piel arrugada y morena, ojos cerrados por la caída de piel que sufría su frente, su pelo era canoso y amarrado con un moño, estaba vestida con un vestido largo color blanco, que arrastraba por el piso mientras caminaba, el cual sujetaba con una cuerda que utilizaba como cinturón, ella se sujetaba de un bastón de madera

La anciana, se acercó a una pared triangular, echa de roca de la cueva, que estaba apoyada sobre una piedra de mármol alargada. La señora, toco un círculo que estaba tallado en esa roca y cerro sus ojos

—Como me lo temía—comento la anciana y abrió sus ojos—Ellos han abierto la cerradura y están escapando

La anciana camino, apoyando el basto en el piso de tierra de la cueva y salió de su morada, observo la panorámica, había varias cuevas que habían sido creada por los habitantes de ese lugar y habían convertido esos lugares en sus hogares, los cuales estaban conectado entre sí por puentes de maderas colgantes, no había luz natural, así que se mantenía con luz de antorchas esparcidas por la ciudad, la anciana fumo de su pipa

Tiempo atrás nuestros ancestros se quedaron en este sitio, debajo de la tierra, después de sellar a los invasores que habían llegado para esclavizarnos, ese suceso sucedió hace 800 años— pensó la anciana, que saco su pipa y boto humo— Nuestros shamanes guerreros han bajado su calidad, pero hay pocos que mantiene una calidad de los primeros guerreros

La anciana, fumo su pipa y boto el humo

— Siglos que no sabemos nada del exterior— La anciana elevo su mano izquierda y de la palma salió un cuervo—Envía este mensaje a esos guerreros, ha llegado la hora de luchar contra esos invasores

El cuervo, despejo de la mano de su invocadora y salió volando a la dirección indicada

— Esos tipos van a parecer y debemos prepararnos, o si no el ser humano peligrara— La anciana suspiro y comento viendo cómo se iba el cuervo— Los primordiales han vuelto

Dos personas peleaban en un terreno sin nada, más que un piso de roca y elevadas paredes de rocas hecha en forma natural, una de esa persona, era un joven alto, tez blanca, de cuerpo delgado, pis alargados, brazos largos y delgados, ojos azules oscuros, pelo negro corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello y a los lados le tapaba las orejas, su rostro reflejaba a un joven tranquilo y de una sabiduría un poco más elevada que los jóvenes de su edad, la cual era de 19 años, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, zapato de cuero color café oscuro, camisa verde , el luchaba con una armadura en el brazo que terminaba en una garra de lobo que resplandecía y se veía la cabeza del espíritu de lobo en el hombro de la armadura, su oponente era una joven de tez morena, e cuerpo esbelto y una piel firme, ojos amarillos, su pelo era largo de color rojo y llegaba hasta la espalda, amarrado con una coleta, tenía extensiones que le llegaban hasta los hombros, estaba vestida con un pantalón de tela blanco, zapatos de cuero negro, una camisa roja de tela, una capa blanca y una capucha del mismo color que la capa, la joven portaba una gran espada, la cual estaba iluminada y en ella se veía el rostro de un yelmo negro, la joven representaba unos 16 años de edad

—Vamos Magdalena, sé que tiene mucho más que eso—exclamo el sujeto de la garra de lobo, que corrió hacía su adversario y grito—furia de la naturaleza

La garra de lobo se hizo más grande y más peligrosa cada vez que se aproximaba a la joven chica de pelo rojo. La chica, sonrío y bloqueo el ataque, luego dio un salto y hacía atrás, quedando a varios metros a la fuera del alcanzó de su adversario

—Veo, que esa sonrisa significa algo—el joven de 19 años, miro a su oponente

—Es obvio, Sotér—contesto Magdalena, sonrió y exclamo —claymore, los doce caballeros

Magdalena, cerro sus ojos y lo abrió revelando unos ojos negros como las primeras noches de la tierra, se lanzó hacía su enemigo como un misil y sin que Sóter, se diese cuenta Magdalena, le había dado 12 golpe y lo había mandado lejos, estrellándose contra, los ojos de la joven volvieron a la normalidad, y observo preocupada el polvo que se levantaba

—Sóter—grito la joven Magdalena hacía el polvo

—ha no grites, chiquilla—Sóter, apareció con un escudo en forma de lobo en su brazo derecho y sin ningún rasguño—Cada vez eres más fuerte, si no fuera por el escudo de mi espíritu, estaría despechado

—gracias a los cielos que estas vivo—comento Magdalena y agrego—no me di cuenta al usar esa técnica y me deje llevar por mi yo oscuro

—Eres fuerte, pero veo que debes controlar a tu otro yo —suspiro Sóter y comento—bueno, creo que termino el descanso

Magdalena afirmo con su cabeza y miro hacía un lado

—Hermana—exclamo Magdalena al aire —ya es tiempo que deshaga el campo de salud

—Claro—se oyó decir una voz femenina

El campo de salud, se deshizo y se vio que atrás del campo se encontraba una chica de 14 años, tez morena, ojos amarillos, pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta el cuello y cubría sus hombros, de cuerpo delgado, vestida de un vestido de una sola pieza color verde y el cuello color blanco y sandalia de cuero. La joven, estaba sentada en el suelo y tenía un libro cerrado al lado derecho de ella y al lado izquierdo se encontraba dos pequeñas flamas color verde que rebotaban en el suelo y sonreía con felicidad

—Gracias, por ayudarnos, Cáliz—agradeció Sóter a la joven de 14 años

—De nada, siempre es un gusto ayudar a los shamanes guerreros—comento Cáliz con una sonrisa

Magdalena, sonrío por el comentario de la joven Cáliz y le revolvió el pelo a su hermana

En ese instante el cuervo, que había enviado la anciana, llego y se paró en una roca al frente de los shamanes, los chicos, miraron al cuervo y después el animal se fue volando

—A sí que nos necesitan en el templo— comento Sóter y miro a su Magdalena

—Hermana, nos vemos en la casa—le dijo Magdalena a Cáliz y luego comento—acuérdate cocinar la cena

Cáliz, afirmo con su cabeza

Sóter y Magdalena, estaban sentado al frente de la anciana sacerdotisa, la cual le explicaba a los shamanes guerreros, la situación

—Ya veo, así que el cometa lago, ha atravesado la tierra y ha abierto uno de los sellos que encerraba a los primordiales—comento Sóter

—Pero el cometa anuncia la nueva buena de la venida de un nuevo salvador el cual guiara a los humanos de la superficie —comento Magdalena

—Magdalena, acuérdate que también el cometa anuncia desgracias—le contesto Sóter a la joven

—Es verdad, hay veces que se me olvida esa parte—se disculpó Magdalena

—Dejando eso de lado, ya los primordiales se están preparando y por lo visto ya saben dónde está las columnas, ellos quieren destruir las columnas y si las destruyen todas su ejército volverán, ya se ha destruido una, y unos pocos primordiales han salido —la anciana, fumo un poco de la pipa y miro a los shamanes—Hay que evitar que esos primordiales rompa los sellos

—Pero, y los apaches, ellos son lo que resguardan los sellos—comento Sóter y agrego— ¿Han ello algo?

—Están ocupado con el torneo de los shamanes—La anciana fumo su pipa y prosiguió—no hay que culparle, así que nosotros debemos hacernos cargo de la protección de las columnas

— ¿sabes, entonces adonde están las comunas? —pregunto Magdalena con curiosidad

La anciana, fumo de nuevo de la pipa y luego la bajo, observo a los chicos y negó con la cabeza, luego volvió a repetir la acción de fumar y bajo la pipa

—Pero hay una forma de llegar—contesto la anciana y prosiguió—Las columnas, están en la tierra de los apaches, la única forma para llegar ahí, es entrar al torneo de los shamanes

Los dos chicos, miraron sorprendido a la anciana, la cual con tranquilidad fumo su pipa y después de votar el humo, miro a los dos shamanes

—deben de ir a un país exterior, el cual se conoce como Japón, hay se hará el torneo de shamanes—comento la anciana

Los dos afirmaron con su cabeza, Magdalena, miro a la anciana, la cual noto la mirada de preocupación que tenía la joven shaman

—Veo que te preocupa dejar a tu hermana—comento la anciana y luego comento—desde que perdieron a sus padres, te has convertido en más que una hermana para Cáliz y sé que ustedes no pueden estar separadas por un largo tiempo, así que permitiré que Cáliz vayan con ustedes, sé que será de ayuda

Magdalena, sonrió y suspiro, ella estaba agradecida de la anciana por permitir que Cáliz viniese con ella.

La anciana, se paró y miro la roca triangula

—mañana deben volver temprano a la cueva, estaré preparando un portal para que vayan a ese país llamado Japón—comento

Los chicos, afirmaron con su cabeza y se pararon, los dos volvieron a sus hogares.

Magdalena, estaba comiendo la cena junto con su hermana Cáliz, ambas estaban sentadas en sillas hechas de piedras, las cuales estaban fijas al frente de una en una mesa de piedra, el piso de la casa de la chica, estaba cubierto con una alfombra roja.

—Hermana, te veo preocupada—comento Cáliz y pregunto— ¿Es por lo de mañana, cierto?

—Sí, Cáliz—Contesto Magdalena y continuo— Me preocupa que ellos vuelvan a la tierra y que el esfuerzo de nuestro antepasados, sea en vano

—Hermana, si tú tiene ese tipo de dudas, no lograras llevar a cabo tu misión—comento la joven Cáliz y miro a su hermana mayor

—Tienes razón, las dudas, no me dejara cumplir la misión encomendada—comento Cáliz y sonrió a su hermana—por cierto hermana, tu comida está muy rica, como siempre

Cáliz, sonrió y agradeció a su hermana por el alago

Ya era el otro día, Sóter, Magdalena y Cáliz, estaba al frente de un portal el cual tenía un arco redondo y una puerta de madera barnizada

—He aquí la puerta hacía el outside—la anciana, se acercó a los jóvenes y cerro sus ojos—Ya dirigí el portal hacía la comandancia del reino del outside, llamado Japón, Magdalena y Sóter, deben de entrar a esa competición sea como sea, no es necesario ganarla, solo evitar que los primordiales toquen ese templo

Los dos aludidos, afirmaron con la cabeza

—Cáliz, debes cuidarte, ya he arriesgado mucho tu vida permitiéndote salir del Inner, ya que no eres una shaman guerrera—le dijo la anciana a la joven Cáliz

Los tres chicos, se despidieron de la anciana y empezaron a caminar hacía el portal, cuando entraron por la puerta, esta se cerro

—Espero que les vaya bien —comento la anciana sacerdotisa después de que los shamanes se fueran

Cáliz, se vio envuelta en una oscuridad extraña, sitio que un viento pasaba por su rostro y luego abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver luces y luego se dio cuenta estaba cayendo hacía esas luces

—Estamos cayendo—exclamo Cáliz, que fue abrazada por la joven Magdalena

—Hermana, afírmate fuerte—Cáliz, tenía su espada alzada hacía abajo al igual que Sóter, tenía la garra de lobo hacía abajo

Así los tres shamanes, utilizando su posesión de objeto bajaron lentamente hacía la ciudad de Tokio, y aterrizaron en un loto baldío, sin nadie alrededor

—El mundo humano ha cambiado mucho y es muy diferente a lo que nos dicen los antiguos textos—Comento Sóter, sorprendido al ver la ciudad de Tokio, grande e iluminado

—Es muy interesante—Exclamo Cáliz, ya repuesta del susto y sorprendida al ver esa ciudad


End file.
